Denise's Rule
by xasiaxnessaxbabyyy
Summary: Emily is a touble teen but what happens when she has to move to Wyckoff for the summer. Drama! Loe


I can't believe my mom is making move for the summer to Wyckoff, New Jersey with her friend Denise and her four kids

I can't believe my mom is making move for the summer to Wyckoff, New Jersey with her friend Denise and her four kids. I haven't seen this lady since I was eight or something. She was fund of me she loved me like her own kid. Here let me tell you something about my life my mom is making me move here because her and my "step dad" think I have sex drink and do drugs which is some what true but I denied it. They think I'm an out of control teen, but I'm not. She is always on my step dad because he's this big rich lawyer that works in Los Angeles. But whatever I'm gonna have to live with it.

"Get back in the car right now," my mom said. Oh let me tell you something my mom is an alcoholic I'm so happy she is so sober right now.

"No," I said. Oh I forgot to tell you my name is Emily and I'm not getting into that car with that lady, never.

"If you don't I will drive off and met you there" she said.

"Why didn't you do that a while ago?" I said.

She drove off and I was stuck in the middle of nowhere. No cars where pasting me and I was stuck. I decided to go take a nap and under this tower. All of a sudden this boy that is so damn cute and that I would screw any day came up to me.

"Are you ok" he said.

"Yea I'm fine Emily." I said.

"Harvey", he said.

Then this car pulled up and a men step out.

"Is there a problem here Harvey" he said.

"Yes Dr. Smith, I drove up and this girl was lying here, I think she needs a ride into town." He said.

"Ok hop in young lady." Dr. Smith said.

I hopped in the car in put my legs up but they were closed. He didn't even look once.

"So where are you headed because I'm only going to Wyckoff." He said.

"That's exactly where I'm going." I said.

The whole ride was silent until we got there then that's when I broke the silence.

"Are you gay because I had my legs up the whole time and you didn't even look up my skirt?" I said. Well he didn't have a ring on his finger and he didn't have a sound or look like a pervert.

"Get out" he said. What did he just say to me? I can't walk all the way from here to there is he insane.

"No I'm not getting out of your car" I said. But he didn't care he will push me out of his car if he wanted to but he didn't. No man can resist the sexiest girl out there not even my step dad. Ill tell you about that later.

"I mean get out we are here" he said. Wait this is Wyckoff this small neighbor. Whatever, I will have to live with it.

Heathers POV

I got out of the car and look at the house that was in front of me. My old house with my best friend a long time ago, Denise. Oh how bitter she was when I moved out or when she kicked me out for being an alcoholic and just smoking a cigarette. I walk up to the door and rang the doorbell.

I picked through the window and I saw her four children playing cards with her. Then I saw her get up and walk over to the door.

Here she comes, she is opening the door. She opened the door. I looked at my best friend or should I say.

Denise POV

I looked at my best friend for so many years and smiled.

"Where is she" I said looking so confused.

"she decided to walk because we got in an argument, but I was wondering if I can stay a little while until she gets here." Heather said.

"Sure come in." I said. We walked over to my kids the oldest Kevin 19, Joe, 17, and Nick 16, and Frankie 8.

"Hi boys this is my best friend Heather you guys met her before but Frankie didn't." I said.

"Hi lady." Frankie said.

"Heather, where is your daughter," Joe said. I can tell Joe never forgot about his best friend. But he doesn't know how much she changed.

"Her and I got in an argument and she decided to walk." Heather said.

Joe POV

I so can't wait till Emily gets here. I always liked her but we never went out. She was my first kiss. Right now I have a girlfriend but I wouldn't mind dumping her for Emily. Emily was my first kiss when we were thirteen and when she was fourteen she moved away with her mom and her lawyer of a step-dad. But I so get wait till she gets here.

Everybody walked out the house so we can just talk and get to know Heather better and wait for Emily.

I saw someone coming and I thought it was Emily but it wasn't, it was my girlfriend Demi.

"Hey babe." Demi said.

"Hey how are you sweetie." I said.

"Nothing just hanging, can I hang out with you and your family and the lady to?" Demi said smiling.

"Yea sweetie." I said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Heather POV

"So do you still drink," Denise said.

"No actually I have been doing great." I said. I lied I still drink but not as much as I used to. I really not in the mood I have to go to Vegas and hang out with my friends, so I decided to leave.

"I have to go to hang with some friends so bye." I said and starting walking to my car.

"Make sure you don't get too drunk." She said. I was going to turn around and slap her right now.

"Oh whatever if she causes you any trouble I will turn right back around and come get her." I said.

"Don't worry I have four kids I can handled her," she said.

I hopped in my car and drove off watching Denise and her kids look happy I started to think maybe I should do the same thing with Emily but whatever.

Emily POV

I walked to the Denise's house and looked at the kids that were on the front lawn then I saw a frizzy hair freak black long hair. Disgusting. Everybody stared at me. What is my boob hanging out or something just stops staring that's how my step-dad looks at me.

I walked up to Denise's house and then in it. I went to go change and get some lemonade. I came back out with my lemonade and sat my self on the steps. Denise walked over to me and smile. I smiled back because I didn't want her to make me seem really spoiled because Im living in her house with her four kids.

She introduced me to her youngest son Frankie whom I seen in pictures but not really in person. I was watching Nick do the lawn and I decided to help but it didn't turn as I wanted to.

"Do you need help because I know how to do it?" I said.

"No Im fine." He said.

"But you have no clue what your doing." I said that's when we got in a huge fight in started rolling around on the front lawn. All we feel on each other is just sprinkle water from the hose. I hopped up as fast as I could. I shouldn't never have look down. Nick was hard, Eww.

"OMG your hard." I said disgusted. I look at him again. "You're not supposed to get hard during a fight." As I said that I got up and went on to sit on the step next to Joe and his girlfriend snuggling together.

"Get in the house" Denise said. That was so disgusting how he did that. I looked over and saw them snuggling so I butted in.

"Hi I'm Emily" I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. She is the crazy one with her hair like that'.

"I heard a lot about you" she said. I'm starting to like her but if I fuck Joe she wouldn't like me very much.

"Really who told you things." I said.

"Denise, the boys, and everyone in the town" Demi said.

"Good or Bad things" I said wondering what people say about me.

"Good things" Demi said. I hate her voice she had that squeaky voice that sounded like a mouse.

First day here isn't so bad. I met some hot people. Nick got super hard over a fight. I saw Joe and his frizzy hair freak of a girlfriend.

Let's just see how dinner goes. Well I wasn't expecting it to be that soon.

Denise came and rang the bell. I guess that means dinner, but its only 6 o'clock I usually eat at eight or when my mom comes from fucking Jeff my step-dad.

"Dinner time." She said. Oh this shall be interesting.


End file.
